


The boy next door

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Gabriel, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Boyfriends, Drunk John Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Foster Care, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Guardian Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John is a Mess, M/M, One Shot, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Teenager Castiel, Teenager Dean Winchester, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel moved to a new town only a couple of days into his freshman year of high school. Upset and angry at his brother Gabriel for the move, his angst instantly forgotten when a teenager about his age breaks into his room. Finding himself with a friendly stranger happily helping himself to Castiel's dinner. Who knew one dinner snatching stranger would change his life for the better?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mention of Sam Winchester/Gabriel
Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/220667
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	The boy next door

The fourteen-year-old sighed moving to carry the last couple boxes to his room, swallowing his pain of being moved at the beginning of freshman year of high school and moving to a small town where everyone knew everyone in the middle of fucking nowhere. Castiel resented his brother for the sudden change to his life, being uprooted from everything he knew. 

“Hey.” His brother Gabriel’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he stared at his packed with boxes room. “I know...this sucks, but once your stuff is out of boxes, you’ll feel more at home.”

“I hate this room,” Castiel complained dropping his box. “It’s small.”

“It’s actually way bigger than your last room.” Gabriel corrected crossing his arms. “I measured.”

“... _ It smells _ like cigarettes.” Castiel scoffed taking a seat angrily on his bed. Gabriel sighed. 

“It’s going to be great. I’m going to order us a pizza, I’ll get your favorite,” Gabriel stated as Castiel nodded caving for his hungry stomach. Gabriel beamed as he turned to order them some pizza. Castiel sighed eyeing his room before he grabbed the closest box to get started. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat in his room working late into the night in some effort to get either his bed sheets or a path to walk around the room. Castiel stared at the pizza Gabriel had brought into him. He got a large, and only had a couple of slices in his feelings he was currently eating. Castiel moved to pick up another slice when his second-floor bedroom window opened. Castiel dropped his pizza back into the box before watching someone crawl into his window. Castiel just blinked in surprise as the teenager who just crawled through his window sighed at the warmth of the house. 

“Hello.” The teenager waved.

“...Hi.” Castiel paused as the teenager moved to the closet. 

“I’m your neighbor.” The teen pointed to the snow-covered house next door. “My friend who lived here before you kept my cigarettes here. Oh, Pizza.” Castiel opened his mouth choking out a sound but the teenager helped himself to a slice. He popped the end of a slice in his mouth before heading to the practically empty closet. The teen pulled open a loose floorboard as he pulled out a pack of smokes and a lighter, taking one and putting the rest back before returning to Castiel and plopping on the bed. The teen put down his pizza slice to light a smoke. 

Was this why the room smelled lightly of cigarettes? 

He watched the teen pull off his winter coat and his knitted hat, relaxing now in a t-shirt enjoying the warmth of Gabriel’s heater. 

“So you just moved here?” The teen asked his voice muffled by his cigarette before he pulled it away from his lips to take another bite of the pizza. 

“Yeah,” Castiel stated hesitantly going back to unpacking just avoiding the weirdo in his room.

“From where?” The teen asked as Castiel took in his tan skin, the freckles that covered not only his face but his arms too. 

“California,” Castiel stated continuing to take in the smaller details of the stranger. Like how messy his brown hair was because of the hat.

“Coming all the way to Seattle, it’s not that far.” The teen chewed on the cheese.

“It feels like lifetimes away for me.” Castiel sighed disappointedly as the teen eyed him. The teen put the cigarette back to his lips before taking Castiel’s hand.

“What are you-” Castiel stopped when he saw the teen tracing his lines on his hand. 

“Judging by your palm lines, you never were meant to stay your course and stay in California.” The teen pulled his hand back to pull his cigarette from his lips and blowing out smoke. 

“What do you mean?” Castiel scoffed. “You can read my destiny by my hand lines?” 

“I can tell we were destined to meet.” The teen stated so casually taking another slice of pizza as he got up. He smashed his cigarette into an ashtray by the window before he put the slice in his mouth putting the coat back on and the hat. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Hercules.” 

“If we were destined to meet, don’t you want to know my name?” Castiel scoffed as the teen turned to say something but Gabriel’s voice called to him. 

“Castiel! Do you want Ice cream?” Gabriel’s voice called. 

“See? Fate has a way of making everything fall right into place.” The teen beamed before climbing out the window. “Later, Castiel.”

“Wait, what’s your-” Castiel called moving to the window as he already had ducked into his own window. The teen turned closing the window, Castiel watched the teen move out of view deeper into his room pulling off his snow boots. “...name.” Castiel scratched the back of his head sighing staring into the room but gave up just as his brother came into the room. 

“Cas? Did you hear me?” Gabriel asked as Castiel nodded. 

“I would love some.” Castiel sighed as Gabriel sniffed the air.

“...I smell that cigarette smell now that I am here.” Gabriel commented. “I’ll get you some air fresheners.” 

“Thanks.” Castiel chucked following after him to the kitchen. After a good scoop of ice cream, Castiel walked back to his room, collapsing onto the bed. He paused when he felt something against his back, he sat up finding the teen’s lighter in his bed. The lighter was worn, A name is written in marker on a side of the light green lighter. “Dean, huh?... I guess you’re right, fate does have it’s ways.” 

Castiel stood walking into his closet he searched for the loose floorboard, before yanking it open. He found Dean’s secret stash of Cigarettes, Halloween candy and now...his lighter. Castiel put it back and resecured the board before going back to find his sheets.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Six months later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s presence was one Castiel seemed to get used to. More than Castiel cared to admit. Every night Dean would sneak into his room to smoke, his little bit of insanity made Castiel feel a little saner. Dean made his move here...less of the end of the world scenario.

Castiel pushed open his bedroom door seeing Dean standing in the room already smoking his cigarette. Castiel rolled his eyes amused, kicking the door closed with his foot placing two bags of food and two milkshakes on the counter. 

“Stop smoking, and come eat,” Castiel commented.

“You got me some?” Dean asked as Castiel took a seat on the bed pulling out the two meals. 

“What do you mean? You eat here more than  _ I _ eat here.” Castiel laughed, Dean leaned out the window to put out his smoke before plopping in bed with him. “I got seasoned fries and that chocolate shake.”

“God, I could kiss you,” Dean commented collapsing into the bed, popping his first fry into his mouth. Castiel chuckled, Dean always said he would do some shit like that. Once Castiel took Dean out to eat and Castiel was sure Dean promised him a blow job. Castiel found him so weird that Dean always just said what he was thinking and did not care if anyone saw him as gay. “What? You think it’s funny that I am declaring my love for you?” 

“Why do you always say stuff like that?” Castiel asked amused. “Aren’t you afraid no one will date you because you slap my ass in the hall as a hi and scream you love me if I let you borrow my pencil?”

“No, why would I care about other people?” Dean asked like it was super obvious munching on a fry. 

“Don’t you ever want to date…?” Castiel asked curiously.

“...Why would I? When I do everything I would with you anyways.” Dean sucked on his milkshake.

“There’s a lot you can’t do with me.” Castiel scoffed. 

“What can’t I do with you?” Dean asked seriously as Castiel blushed.

“You know...kiss and have sex?” Castiel chuckled in disbelief as Dean moved close to his face. 

“...Why can’t we kiss and have sex?” Dean eyed his face as Castiel blinked in surprise feeling Dean’s breath against his lips. 

“Because…” Castiel’s mind went blank. Dean’s eyes slowly eyed his face again. 

“I heard I’m a good kisser,” Dean commented. 

“Who told you that?” Castiel asked as Dean shrugged my shoulders. 

“I don’t know, want to see if the rumors are true?” Dean slipped in a pickup line as Castiel opened and closed his mouth at the casually given line. Dean stealing Castiel’s fries as he slowly slid it into his mouth. He would have laughed at the cheesy line if he overheard it. However, his mouth was currently hung open.

“I...can’t tell if you’re joking.” Castiel let out an awkward chuckle, but Dean continued to stare. 

“Why? Do you want to kiss me?” Dean stated casually. Castiel paused noticeably, he never thought of Dean in that way. Never even thought of the idea to kiss him. The thought never even crossed his mind. Kissing Dean Winchester...Now that was mentioned, the...temptation was there. Dean noticed his hesitation. “I say do it if you truly want to.”

Dean looked away to grab a fry when something just mentally snapped in Castiel, he grabbed to cup Dean’s face and pressed his lips against his own. Dean didn’t react at first. Dean slowly kissed back, slowly holding his waist, Dean leaning into him. Castiel let out a relieved breath, not realizing...how much he wanted it now that he had it and how soft Dean’s lips were. 

Castiel pulled back casually stealing Dean’s fry, Dean smiled eyeing his face before moving to eat neither one saying much of anything. Both just casually going back to eating. 

“Did you understand the assignment in Mr. Gordon’s class?” Castiel asked as Dean glanced at him eating his fries.

“Bold of you to assume I do my homework.” Dean chomped on his fry. Castiel rolled his eyes chuckling. 

“You get better grades than I do.” Castiel smacked him lightly with a pillow. “You’re like super smart.”

“Ouch.” Dean winced holding his shoulder which made Castiel looked concerned. 

“Did you get hurt?” Castiel moved to notice a bruise just poking out under his t-shirt. Dean pulled back immediately at the touch. Castiel taken back as Dean shielded his shoulder from him.

“It’s fine. I just bumped it.” Dean smiled blowing off his concern, beaming innocently at him going back to eat. Castiel eyed him going back to eat. 

“...On what?” Castiel asked. 

“The door frame of my room, I ate it into it.” Dean shrugged sucking on the milkshake. Castiel nodded buying his story, both going back to smiling. “...So did the kiss live up to my rumor?”

“The one you made yourself?” Castiel snorted.

“Why you gotta call me out?” Dean scoffed as Castiel snorted once again choking on his milkshake. Both loudly laughing as Gabriel glanced up the stairs smiling at the sound before he headed back to the living room to finish watching his shows. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Six months later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s soft snoring echoed the room as he slightly drooled on his pillow. Castiel shivered slighty at the cold draft in the room, only moving to pull the covers closer when he felt a body pressing into his embrace. Castiel opened his eyes in surprise seeing a body instantly move to bury his face into his chest, sniffing and crying. 

“...Dean?” Castiel asked groggily. 

“...Please...Just hold me.” Dean’s small voice came from the form gripping him for dear life. Castiel sucked in the air listening to him, wrapping his arms around Dean so tightly. It was almost like he wasn’t there. It was the first time Castiel ever felt bigger than Dean...and the first time Dean felt so frail. 

“DEAN!” A voice from outside screamed at the top of his lungs. The motion lights went off around Dean’s house lighting up the side of the house. Dean shuddered at the call. Castiel turned towards the window, moving to get out of bed. “DEAN!”

“Cas, please don’t-” Dean’s voice was lost as Castiel moved to the window, seeing a very drunk man standing on the front porch. Holding a beer bottle to his lips, he glanced around. 

“Good for nothing piece of shit.” The man stated to his beer bottle. “STAY GONE THEN!” The man kicked the front plant over, breaking the large pot it sat in and spilling the dirt all down the porch stairs before stumbling inside. Castiel watched the man slammed the door, Castiel eyeing where he once was before closing the blinds before returning to bed. 

“Come back to bed.” Dean’s voice called to him as Castiel returned to bed in the darkroom. 

“Who was that?” Castiel asked. 

“...My sperm donor.” Dean bit back as Castiel felt Dean bury his face into his shirt. 

“...Did you want to talk about it?” Castiel whispered in concern. 

“...He’s not worth the breath.” Dean commented back giving a relaxed breath as he tried to go to sleep. Castiel pulled Dean closer holding him tightly against him, making sure Dean knew he would never be without him. That he was always there as they drifted to sleep. 

...He wasn’t surprised Dean wasn’t there when he woke up. Castiel blinked his eyes open staring at a smear of red on his second pillow. He stared at it for a long time not even sure it was there or what it was. It took him a moment to sit up, taking it in before he sat up looking at it upright. Blood smeared on his sheets, all over his pillow. Not a lot, but enough...Castiel looked down seeing the same smears on his white tank top. A busted lip maybe, or a bloody nose. 

Castiel stared towards the open window, seeing the curtains swaying with the wind as the sun spilled through. Castiel got up grabbing the sheets from his bed, shoving them into a ball carrying them downstairs. Gabriel paused watching the teen walked past him with the bedding.

“Wet the bed?” Gabriel asked sipping on his coffee when he noticed the bloodstains. “...Or your first period?”

“More the second one.” Castiel shoved the bedding into the washing machine before he revealed his shirt. 

“Jesus, Castiel.” Gabriel noticed the tank top. “Who won?”

“I think it was Dean’s dad,” Castiel commented taking off his bloody shirt and throwing it in.

“...How’s Dean?” Gabriel asked as Castiel shrugged running his fingers through his hair. 

“He left before I noticed all this,” Castiel stated upsettingly punching the wall. “...I hope I can answer that when he comes over, but for now, all I’m left with his blood and no answers.” 

“I know...this is hard.” Gabriel touched his shoulders. “But things like this are hard...loving Dean is hard. With things like this...it’s only...it’s only right to love him till he can come out to you about this.”

“Can’t we call someone?” Castiel stated. “CPS and stuff?”

“And do what? Put him in foster care?” Gabriel asked as Castiel bit his nails. “Change Dean’s whole life on the hope Dean rats out his father?”

“His father’s a loser,” Castiel commented. “They would believe us.”

“Who would?” Gabriel stated. “Cas...His father  _ is _ part of child protective services.” 

“What?” Castiel commented surprised.

“Yes, from what I remember with my random small interactions with his father, he was high up in the department.” Gabriel took a seat on the kitchen table. 

“So it’s pointless?” Castiel spoke as Gabriel scratched his head. 

“No...but for now...Dean needs time.” Gabriel stated. “No matter how you shake the tree, the apple will fall when it’s ready to.”

“...” Castiel held himself and nodded looking sad. 

“Just...love him. Sometimes that’s all you can do for your friends...just love them.” Gabriel rubbed his shoulders as Castiel nodded understanding. Gabriel poked his chin raising it. “Some people aren’t blessed to have older brothers to take care of them.” 

“Which I love you for.” Castiel sighed. “I know it must suck having me as a burden-”

“Hey, you are never a burden. Never.” Gabriel ruffled his hair as Castiel poured bleach onto his white bloody sheets before starting the wash. “...Why don’t I get Dean’s favorite tonight? Maybe some antibacterial for…” He ushered to all over his face. “We can rent some movies, and have a junk food party.”

“I would appreciate it. I think Dean would too.” Castiel breathed as Gabriel smiled in affection to his brother with such a big heart. “Thanks for the advice, Gabe.” 

“Any time.” Gabriel watched Castiel walk up to his room leaving the clothes to wash. Castiel walked up to his room. Pausing when the familiar smell of cigarette hit his nose, he took a deep breath before entering seeing Dean sitting with a large bruised lip, and a nasty gash on his forehead against his eyebrow. Dean smiled at him softly as Castiel eyed the poorly beaten up man now he could see. 

“It looks worse than it is.” Dean breathed smoking sitting on the empty bed. 

“What happened?” Castiel walked over cupping his face with care as Dean blew out smoke.

“I...umm...fell into a doorknob,” Dean stated casually a big smile on his face. A large lie. One Castiel knew, and one Dean knew he knew. 

“...Big doorknob.” Castiel stated as Dean blew out smoke. “Want to spend the night?”

“Love to,” Dean commented as Castiel eyed his bruising face, the freckles lost to the coloring face. Castiel leaned down kissing him with ease, careful not to hurt his lip. Dean closed his eyes to the feel, holding his cigarette away from Castiel as they kissed slowly and easily. Dean pulled him closer not caring if his busted lip stung. However, Castiel pulled back eyeing him slowly. 

“My brother’s getting your favorite and I’m renting whatever you want to watch.” Castiel smiled at him. 

“Did I mention I love you?” Dean whispered to him, Castiel eyeing Dean’s forehead injury. 

“Yeah. You did.” Castiel beamed at him. “Let me check the wound and get it cleaned. That doorknob gave you a good fight.” 

“But I always come out on top.” Dean breathed putting his cigarette to his lips before blowing it out. 

“You better,” Castiel whispered before kissing Dean’s forehead and walking to get bandages for his head.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Six months later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Finding Dean Winchester was never a chore in school, everyone knew where Dean Winchester would be located if you need him in the library. Despite the persona he portrayed, he was a genius, his nose studying for the next test every day after school. Dean would be on the second level, in the back on the single desk facing the courtyard. 

Castiel walked up to Dean’s studying desk, Dean pausing to look up as Castiel eyed his face. Dean smiled at him with care, closing his book.

“What can I do for you, handsome?” Dean took out his headphones.

“Come with me,” Castiel stated. “We are going out to eat.” 

“Where?” Dean asked but grabbed his books putting them into his bag. 

“A surprise.” Castiel shrugged taking Dean’s bookbag and carried it onto his shoulder. 

“Cas, you don’t have to.” Dean choked but Castiel noticed Dean wasn’t using one of his shoulders, his hand was a little stiff meaning he had injured it...well more like someone had injured it. 

“It’s cool, you’re going my way anyways.” Castiel winked, Dean gave a small smile eyeing him as they walked to Castiel’s house. Dean laughed when Castiel took a cloth tying it around Dean’s eyes. Dean reached his hands out in disbelief as Dean hesitated to walk. “Cas? What are you doing?” 

“Trust me, follow me.” Castiel held his hands walking him through the house towards the kitchen. Dean laughing as Castiel easily walked him along. Taking him to the kitchen, he had Dean sit down at one of the chairs. Dean hesitantly took his seat laughing. 

“Can I see now?” Dean asked biting his lip with curiosity. 

“...Okay.” Castiel sat in his chair as Dean pulled off the blindfold seeing Castiel had set up a romantic dinner with flowers, string lights and even put Paris themed decor. Dean instantly started to tear up covering his mouth as he looked around. This...was the most anyone...has done for him. 

“Cas…” Dean choked out sniffing as tears slid down his face. “What’s all this stupid? It’s not my birthday.” 

“It’s our one year anniversary,” Castiel stated as he grabbed the sparkling cider from the table and poured it into the wine glass. “So I have taken you to Paris.”

“One year-... _ Oh _ .” Dean’s eyes lit up at the realization. “...Todays the day I snuck through your window.” 

“A year ago today,” Castiel whispered back taking his hand kissing it. “The day fate led me to find you.”

“... _ I really love you, Castiel Novak _ .” Dean wiped tears from his eyes as Castiel moved his chair close to him wiping his tears cupping his face. “... _ I really do _ .” 

“I love you too, Dean. As my boyfriend and my best friend, I can’t even begin to describe how much.” Castiel admitted as Dean sniffed with a smile pulling back from him. 

“You consider me your boyfriend?” Dean sniffed wiping his tears on. “No matter my.. _.falls _ ?”

“No matter what.” Castiel breathed. “...I promise. Once...Once you turn eighteen. No matter what. You’ll move here and never fall again.”

“...Promise?” Dean asked though the question was a lot more like he was pouring his every being into the word. 

“I promise.” Castiel brushed a tear off his cheek before beaming. “Now, I got a lot of food to cook for you?”

“You’re cooking for me?” Dean smiled sniffing. 

“Yeah. I mean...I have been told I’m a mean cook.” Castiel stood to grab an apron. 

“I don’t think anyone has cooked for me before.” Dean swallowed. “Except Gabriel, cooking for you.”

“Then I’m glad I get to be your first.” Castiel smiled at him as Dean took a sip of his sparkling cider. Dean watched Castiel hit the play button on his Stereo as romantic music played. Castiel loudly sang along much to Dean’s delight. Dean laughing loudly at Castiel’s opera-style singing with the old fashioned romance music. 

...Dean couldn’t have found anything more romantic.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Six months later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes slid over his tv as he angrily thrashed buttons in his third attempt to beat the hard boss on this video game. Literally his third attempt when he had been so close. Castiel’s headphones kept the outside noise out and the sweet loud music in. Missing the screaming and things breaking and shattering from next door. Castiel loudly chimping on some chips when a quick trip to the bathroom was in order. He paused his hame but kept his wireless headphones on as he went to the bathroom. 

After washing his hands, he wiped them onto his boxers. Coming out, he realized there was some chips on his shirt which he brushed off. However, the motion light outside lit up the room revealing Dean standing here in the dark. Castiel jumped thirty feet in the air, knocking his headphones from his head which clanked loudly to the ground. Dean looked at him in tears as Castiel took a step towards him. 

“D...Dean?” Castiel asked as Dean moved to him, cupping his face and roughly knocking him onto a sitting position on the bed. Castiel tried to speak but Dean straddled him kissing him hard and needing. Castiel pulled back panting as Dean’s hand slid down Castiel’s pants. “D-Dean?”

“Touch me. Please. I want you.” Dean breathed as Castiel eyed his face. Castiel moaned at the strange feeling of someone else’s hand on his cock. Castiel admittedly and happily submitted to the touches. Dean slowly pumping his hand on his cock getting Castiel turned on. Castiel pressed Dean into a desperate kiss, his hands awkwardly touching Dean’s body in the inexperienced. Castiel wasn’t sure what he was doing, wasn’t sure if it made Dean feel as good as him. 

When Dean pulled down his jeans, Castiel eyed Dean’s body before he took the hint taking off his own boxers. Castiel turning and grabbing lube from his nightstand, which he slathered onto his cock. Watching Dean moving to straddle him again, Castiel holding his hips unsure what he was doing.

“D-Don’t I need to prep you?” Castiel asked as the sixteen-year-old shook his head no before lowering himself onto Castiel. Castiel moaned at his tightness feeling the odd feeling of sex. Dean winced at the pain, it was his first time too. Obvious from Dean’s demeanor. He took it easy. Waiting for himself to adjust. Dean wiped the tears in his eyes, which were a mixture of crying before coming in and not being used to it. “D-Dean, I should have prepped you.” 

“No. No.” Dean breathed nuzzling into this. “It’s okay. Just let me adjust.” Castiel held him close, kissing his skin with care until Dean could adjust. Dean was the first to move when he was finally ready. Dean sucking in air as he moved his hips first shyly and easy but eventually moved with more confidence. Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes as they both felt amazing with their first time. Dean arched his back rolling and rocking his hips as he rode Castiel. Castiel held his waist with care. Castiel slowly rocking up to meet him as Dean lovingly kissed and caressed his face. 

They came together, either having to say a thing as their breath intensified and their orgasms came. Dean tried to keep rolling his hips as their orgasms but the intense feeling was too much. Dean shuddered shaking from his orgasm with sweat dripping down his skin. Castiel holding him steady as Castiel lovingly pressed soft kisses against his skin before Castiel helped Dean off him. Lowering him onto the bed, Dean laid tiredly against the sheets as Castiel tucked them both in. Dean turned to lay against Castiel’s chest as Dean fought the urge to sleep. 

“It’s okay, Dean.” Castiel held him close nuzzling him as Dean’s lip quivered scared to sleep. “Sleep…” Dean’s eyes slowly fluttered despite their attempts, slowly he fell asleep. Castiel watched him with love, seeing his chest rise and fall in the dark before he fell asleep as well.

...Dean didn’t disappear like last time. 

Castiel woke up to Dean’s warm body against his own, correction, Dean’s warm naked body. Castiel could see so much better in the day time, but the night...had revealed secrets Dean kept. Fingertip bruises on his neck looking like someone strangled him, and a large black eye. Dean slept peacefully against him, his chest rising and falling without duress. Despite his neck looking like it hurt. Castiel kissed his shoulder with care as Dean moaned tiredly. Dean opened his eyes smiling softly at him.

“Morning stranger,” Dean stated as Castiel moved to kiss his chest. “Nice way to wake up.” 

“You can wake up any way you want.” Castiel smiled as Dean eyed his face. “Seeing as I want you to move in today.” Dean’s happiness faded.

“...I can’t stay.” Dean whispered touching his face. “You and I know that...Until I’m eighteen…I can’t stay.”

“I can’t let you go back there, Dean.” Castiel choked a tear sliding down his face. “...He’s going to  _ kill _ you one day.” Tears just slid down Dean’s face as he moved to hug him. They cried in silence, Dean touching him with care. Almost as though comforting  _ him _ somehow. Dean straddled him, holding him tightly just rocking him till Castiel cried it out. Castiel wasn’t sure when he fell back asleep, but when he woke up Dean...was gone.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Six months later:**

  
  
  


Dean eyed Castiel as Castiel smiled pushing a pin into his jean jacket. It was a large yellow smiley face, Dean eyed the large pin chuckling at how dumb it looked but he loved Castiel anyways. Dean happily straddling him as Castiel leaned back eyeing him. 

“What’s this for again?” Dean asked as Castiel eyed him.

“For me. Promise me, you won’t take it off.” Castiel started kissing him with love. “Never ever.”

“I promise.” Dean touched the pin kissing him back. The kiss grew heated but Dean pulled back. “I have to get home...If I don’t have dinner by the time he gets home. I love you, I’ll be in later tonight.” Dean sighed moving away from him. Castiel swallowed but nodded as Dean walked away. Dean blew him a kiss before climbing out the window and walked to the front of his house getting in. Castiel watched him with worry as Dean entered his house out of view. Castiel sat nervously at the desk staring at Dean’s house just...waiting.

Castiel snapped awake to the sound of screams and glass breaking at Dean’s house. Castiel sat up hearing a loud noise coming from Dean’s house. Castiel stood up in panic grabbing his coat and bolting down to the front door. When he pulled it open, Dean stood in front of him cradling his broken arm. Covered in bruises and blood from open wounds.

“The door...knob won-” Dean tried to get out words as he fell forward into Castiel passing out. Castiel scooped him up as Dean’s father’s screams echoed in search of him. Castiel pulled Dean inside, grabbing the car keys to the car. 

“GABRIEL!” Castiel screamed as he heard Gabriel getting up in a panic upstairs throwing on his slippers. “I NEED YOU AT THE DOOR!” Gabriel came running down in a robe, looking surprised at the poor teen bleeding onto his floor. 

“Oh, my god.” Gabriel choked taking it all in. Gabriel needed a moment to absorb. One Dean didn’t have to give. 

“We have to go to the emergency room!” Castiel yelled picking up Dean bridal style as Gabriel understood. Castiel tossed him the keys as Gabriel unlocked the door. Castiel put him in the car. 

“Stop with  _ my  _ son!” Dean’s father John growled coming out of the house angrily. “Or I’ll have you arrested for kidnapping and battery.”

“Battery?!” Castiel turned and hissed. “You beat your son and you think we can be your way out of this? Blame us so you can hide the fact you almost  _ killed  _ him.” 

“It’s  _ my _ word against yours.” John eyed him like he was less than a human. Like John was better than him in every way.

_ “No.”  _ Castiel snapped as Gabriel looked at him upset as Castiel grabbed the smiley face pin from Dean’s jacket holding it out to Dean’s father. “It’s  _ Dean’s _ against yours...Smile to the camera.” John stopped looking pissed as he stared into the pin’s camera. “Now let’s see  _ whose  _ word they will believe.” John didn’t stop them as Gabriel and Castiel got into the car and drove off.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel watched Dean talking to the social worker in the room alone, Dean was in a neck brace. His arm completely in a cast to his shoulder. Dean’s right eye swollen so bad it was swollen shut. After speaking to the police, after speaking to doctors and hospital staff all night. Dean had to talk to the Social worker now assigned to his case. Especially with Dean’s only parent on his way to have the law book thrown at him. The social worker came out, smiling at both Gabriel and Castiel. 

“Castiel, Dean wants to speak to you, while I talk to Gabriel.” The social worker said softly as Castiel stood moving into the room. Dean smiled at him as Castiel moved to sit next to his side. 

“She seems nice,” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded.

“Her name is Becky, she’s nice,” Dean admitted as Castiel eyed his face. 

“What is going to happen now?” Castiel asked as Dean sniffed tears filling his eyes. 

“I...don’t think I will be your neighbor much longer,” Dean admitted as Castiel kissed his hand. 

“You have a relative that can take you?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head no. “You’re...going to foster care…” Dean sadly nodded. 

“I’ll see if Gabriel can foster you. I promise Dean, I-I won’t lose you.” Castiel commented. 

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean sniffed as Castiel kissed his hand again.

“I’ll visit you every day until you are released,” Castiel commented as Dean smiled softly. “You won’t even realize you aren’t home.” Dean smiled softly as Gabriel knocked on the door. 

“Let’s have Dean rest, Cas,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel got up to leave. 

“See you tomorrow, Dean.” Castiel kissed him as Dean watched them go before closing his eyes to try to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel helped Dean pack his stuff since Dean was finally released from the hospital. Dean was still gimpy but Dean was back to his old self. Well, sort of. Dean now had a bunch of scars on his body, all of which Castiel teased Dean about how sexy it made him. Despite the sadness in knowing that Gabriel would not be allowed to foster Dean. Especially since Dean and Castiel had a very public relationship. Dean refused to break up with him in some hope that they would change their mind but Dean was right. Breaking up wouldn’t change their mind. 

Dean went through what was left of his father’s estate whatever Gabriel and Castiel grabbed after the trial, his father now in prison for a very long time. With charges, he was guilty of, like attempted murder and child abuse. Thanks to Castiel’s recordings, Dean didn’t have to testify. John took a plea. Thirty years with a possibility of parole after sixteen. Better than the fifty years to sixty they were aiming for with no parole. Dean closed his last suitcase with a sigh, turning to look at Castiel. 

“Dean! Becky’s here.” Gabriel called as Castiel helped take what Dean packed in his suitcases. Dean and Castiel walked down to the door as Castiel and Dean walked his stuff to Becky’s car. Dean and Castiel turned moving to hug each other tightly. Dean holding Castiel tightly as a tear slid down his face. Neither of them speaking. No one wanting to say goodbye. Castiel held Dean though his tears. It wasn’t goodbye. Dean pulled back quickly getting into the car as Castiel watched him go. Once Dean got a foster home, they could visit. However, the foster group home wasn’t a place they could visit so easily unless you were family. Becky would let them know once Dean was placed into a home. Castiel watched the car drive away. Dean never looked back as they drove away. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Six months later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Someone bought and modernized Dean’s old home. Castiel woke to the sounds of construction which at this point made him want to die. At least when the house was being sold by the bank, it was something that brought hope to Castiel that Dean was going to be on his way over. Now that it was gone...it was like Dean was gone. He missed Dean at school. He missed Dean at home. He missed Dean in his bed. His heart ached for Dean. No matter the phone calls every day, which kept them in contact. Castiel missed seeing Dean. He missed his smell. He missed his touch. He missed Dean.

**_Hey Cas, Answer your phone! It’s me!_ **

Castiel’s phone yelled Dean’s voice at him, the recorded message was Dean’s ringtone. Castiel smiled seeing the number as he picked up.

“Hey, my love!” Castiel answered as Dean laughed.

“Hi, yourself.” Dean smiled into the phone. “Guess what happened with the bitch I hate in here.”

“She got adopted?” Castiel asked.

“No, she snuck out to see her adult boyfriend, the home called the cops about her going missing and the cops found her. Arrested her boyfriend for being a pedo and she got arrested with cocaine in her pocket.”

“No.” Castiel gasped as Dean nodded. Castiel listened to Dean ranting and raving about the drama in the home. Dean kept the magic alive as they talked. Castiel mostly just spoke encouraging the conversation, till Dean stopped to breathe. “Any news on the foster home?”

“...Nothing yet.” Dean stated sadly. “I’ll be eighteen soon, I get kicked out of the group home then.”

“We will be there to pick you up since then, you’ll be able to choose where you live.” Castiel beamed. 

“You sure your brother won’t mind?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded happily. 

“He loves you, Dean.” Castiel beamed. “When you get out of there, We are going to spoil you rotten.”

“I can’t wait.” Dean breathed as Dean sighed hearing someone telling him it was time to get off the phone. “I got to go...I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Castiel stated as Dean hung up. 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Six months later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stood outside the group home, waiting for Dean to be released. Castiel held a sign with Dean’s name on it. Getting excited any time the door opened, but being sad when it wasn’t Dean. When Dean finally came out, Dean lit up seeing Castiel. Dean bolted down the stairs to Castiel’s arms where he held him tightly. 

“Happy birthday, baby!” Castiel breathed as Dean nuzzled into him crying. 

“Hi!” Dean pulled back cupping his face. “I missed you, I’m sorry I missed your birthday.”

“It’s not your fault.” Castiel beamed as Dean kissed him repeatedly. 

“God, I missed you.” Dean held him tightly before Castiel pulled back. 

“We are going to be late for dinner. Gabriel and his new boyfriend are ordering and saving us a seat.” 

“New boyfriend?” Dean gasped as Castiel put his bags in the car. “I have to meet him.”

“His name is Sam. You’ll love him. He can’t wait to meet my fiancé.” Castiel stated as Dean smiled big cross his arms.

“Since when did I become your fiancé?” Dean laughed as they got into the car.

“Dang it, did I forget to ask?” Castiel gasped playfully as Dean took his arm nuzzled into him closing his eyes. “Man, I’m sorry, but you have to say yes or the ring I have coming to you in cheesecake at the restaurant is totally going to be a surprise to see.” Dean laughed holding his hand.

“Are you telling me so I don’t accidentally eat it?” Dean hummed.

“You swallow cheesecakes whole.” Castiel defended as Dean laughed harder. 

“...I’ll make sure not to eat it.” Dean breathed as Castiel eyed his face before driving off to the restaurant, ready to start their new life together…

  
  
  
  


**The end**

  
  



End file.
